Chapter 3 - I Hate Exposition (TBtG)
The descent down the staircase led to an iron door with rusted hinges. While Sarge expected Nedd to use his wand again, the Necromancer instead pulled out an old ornate key and slotted it into the door. The door opened with a groan and revealed the less than stellar interior. The walls were covered with old wooden planks, but some planks had fractures revealing the earth behind them. The roof was metallic and Sarge estimated it would crash down on top of them anytime soon. There were other doors, but they had locks on them. The only thing present in this musty room was a rectangular table and several old stools. "Make yourselves at home!” said Nedd as he took a seat at the head of the table. Sarge took a seat between Kran and Manny. Patella sat as far away from the group as she could. He wasn’t planning on staying, but he had quite a few questions to ask the Necromancer. Sarge turned his attention to Nedd, who was polishing his spectacles. “Why did you revive us? How?” Sarge asked. “I have a lot of power Mr. Sarge, but believe it or not I still need protection. I raised you four from the dead to be my bodyguards. An undead entourage of sorts. Some may consider it cruel to curse four innocents with immortality in these unfamiliar and disgusting forms, but I consider it honest business.” Sarge thought for a moment, the severity of his situation settling in, and opened his bony jaw once more. “Turn me back into a toad or I’ll shove my femurs up your asshole.” Sarge said, trying to be intimidating. But he knew that if Nedd’s claims were true, he was at the mercy of this egotistical spellslinger. “You know your new compatriots each requested something very similar, but I’m afraid it’s impossible for me to turn you back right now. I am a master of death and not life, so I’m going to have to become A LOT more powerful in order remove your undead curse. That’s where you come in! If you help me amass this power, I’ll be so powerful that I can turn all of you back into your old selves and you can resume your monotonous lives. I revived you in particular Sarge because your previous career makes you an excellent candidate to lead this rag-tag band of bodyguards.” Sarge though for a moment, and looked back at the three undead behind him. They all looked dismal from being reminded of their bleak situation. “What if I refuse?” inquired Sarge. “I let you leave and never bother you again.” said Nedd “However there’s a factor you have yet to consider, and allow me to demonstrate!” After saying this, Nedd grabbed his wand, and in one quick flick, sent a fireball hurtling towards Sarge. The unfortunate Skellobit didn’t have time to react and took the hit right to the skull. Immediately Sarge felt extreme agony as all his bones were scorched, and all his senses were overwhelmed with an intense heat. Sarge would’ve screamed, but his jaw was no longer attached to his skull and his mind was fading fast. Then all at once, his vision went dark and he felt a numbing cold overtake the He collapsed into a sizzling pile of scorched, but intact bones. And thus, Sarge died for the second time.